Goodbyes and Hellos
by Joey.xo
Summary: It starts from when Edward leaves Bella in the forest. Rosalie gets an amazing power and something terrible happends to Bella and Edward has no choice but to go back. What will happen? I KNOW! but you gotta read it !
1. Goodbye and Hello powers

Bella's POV

I couldn't think strait. It was like I was in a horror movie and I was lost in the woods alone. I replayed it over and over again in my head.

"_You …don't… want me?"_

"_No"_

I don't know how long I sat there but I didn't care. He had said that all humans will heal and there memories will fade. But I knew that I would never ever forget as long as I lived. How stupid can Edward be! I was suddenly outraged. He thinks I will forget the love of my life and his family! He thinks I would forget everything that happened between us and that their vampires! I would never forget, I promised myself.

I laid there on the damp leaves, they use to be dry and crumpled but they were soaked with water from the rain. I didn't bother finding a tree to hide under. I just laid there crying, wet, and broken. After Edward had told me that he was leaving I broke down and ran. I don't know why, but I ran, as fast as I could. I turned back once and saw hurt and regret in his eyes. He thought it would be safer for me to stay away. I could suddenly hear people screaming. I wondered what it was but I was too exhausted from crying that I couldn't get up or shout back. I didn't want to. I wanted to lay here forever until I died. I suddenly realised that the shouting was Charlie and a bunch of other people. They were shouting my name. I tried to keep quiet and still. I heard something in the bushes and out came Charlie.

"OH MY GOD! BELLA!" He shouted and ran to me.

"I found her! She's here!" I heard him shout to the other voices. I then heard a bunch of other footsteps and out came more people. I heard them gasp. But I didn't bother opening my eyes to look who they were.

"Bella! Are you okay? Bella sweetie!"

It was Charlie. He was worried because I wouldn't open my eyes or talk. I just tried to move a bit to show him I was okay. He noticed and sighed with relief.

"She's fine, just …" He trailed off not saying what he was going to. I then felt two arms under me and lifting me up. My head hung over but I didn't bother lifting it. Then I felt Charlie hold up my head against his chest.

"Do you want me to help?" I recognized the voice at once. It was Jacobs. I opened my eyes a fraction and saw his face, full of sadness and anger.

"No, I'm fine" Charlie struggled but I guessed he didn't want anybody to touch me.

THE CULLENS.

Edwards POV

We didn't really bring any of our stuff just the things we needed like clothes and important stuff like Carlisle's studies and other necessities. We left our furniture at the house just in case we ever needed to go back. But I promised that I would never go back there until after 100 years. By that time Bella would probably be de… I couldn't say the word, or even think it. I felt so horrible and heart broken. The rest of my family was heart broken too. I could hear what Alice was saying in her head and it wasn't too pleasant.

"_Stupid Edward, how could he do this? What an imbecile. Bella is probably baling her eyes out. That vision I saw earlier, I could see Bella crying in the forest. HOW COULD HE JUST LEAVE HER IN THE FOREST?! HE COULD OF ATLEAST BRING HER BACK TO HER HOUSE! BUT NO HE WANTED A CLEAN BREAK! WHAT IF SOMETHING HAPPENED TO HER IN THE FOREST...?" _

I tuned out of her thoughts not wanting to hear what she was going to say. Then I could hear Emmett's thoughts.

"_Poor Bella, I feel so bad. I should have stopped Edward and shoved him in a closet or something__ but he would probably break the closet and attack me... I was getting use to having a Human sister too. She was so fun."_

I couldn't take it anymore. I was sad enough. But hearing my families thoughts were making it worse. I tuned them all out but something about Rosalie's thoughts got me curious.

"_What just happened to me? I was thinking about Bella and then I just saw Bella in my head and heard what she was saying and thinking. It was so weird."_

Something about her thoughts was not right and I needed to figure it out.

"What did you see Rosalie?"

Everyone turned to look at me then to Rosalie. We were all in a big van that we bought just before we left. We didn't want to seem out of place with our sport cars and decided that we would come back later in the night when everyone was sleeping to get them.

"Well, I don't know" Rosalie sounded confused.

"I saw Bella in the forest crying and I could hear her thinking "I'm worthless, I have nothing to live for anymore, and I guess I'm not good enough for the Cullen's" "I saw her just laying there on the forest floor, crying her eyes out, and she's soaking wet from the rain..." She drifted off and I thought I heard sorrow in her tone of voice.

Carlisle then spoke "Well my goodness Rosalie, I think you have a power!" he sounded almost cheerful but something else was on his mind. "_I hope Bella goes home soon or she_ _might get sick from staying out in the rain_" he thought.

Everyone was surprised and shocked. "I have a WHAT?" Rosalie said astounded. "Well" Carlisle began. "I guess you developed your power late. I'm guessing you were thinking of Bella right? Before you saw her in your mind" Rosalie nodded. "Well when you think about that person really hard and you feel like you want to see them then you can see them in your mind and hear what's going on around them, there thoughts, and what there actually saying at the exact moment" Rosalie's face was very funny. She looked so shocked, but it wasn't funny enough to make me laugh, let alone smile. "There's more to it, I heard of this kind of power before but never really believed in it myself" Esme was smiling proudly at Rosalie. "Okay, Rosalie, Look at the van wall and think of Bella and open your eyes wide and open your mouth a little bit" Rosalie was confused but did it anyway. It was amazing! All of a sudden there was an image of Bella on the side of the van and sounds coming out of Rosalie's mouth. It was like she was a projector. The image coming out of her eyes and her mouth was like a speaker. We could all see Bella on the forest floor soaked, crying, and shaking. Then we heard a voice… "How could I be so stupid and ever think that I could be part of their family. He thinks I can forget them so easily! There vampires for god sake, they are the most important in my life, and he thinks that I will just forget them and move on! I know I will never ever forget them until I die. I guess Edward just doesn't love me anymore." Then she started to cry into her hands and brought her legs into her chest. She looked so vulnerable like that on the floor. There was a rustling sound in the background and Bella stopped crying for a second. She thought it was me… "Stop being so stupid Bella" She thought to her self "Remember he doesn't want you anymore, they all don't want you anymore" She then thought back about our conversation earlier.

"You… Don't... Want me?"

"No"

Then Rosalie stopped the image. We all looked down with sadness. "So what we saw is actually happening right now?" Jasper said in a whisper. "Yes" Carlisle said barley loud enough for us to hear. Everyone all looked like they were going to cry, and then Alice jumped at me.

"YOU STUPID! HOW COULD YOU JUST LEAVE HER THERE?" She was sobbing dry sobs and hitting me with clenched fist. She wasn't hitting me hard and I guessed that she was too sad to try to hurt me. Nothing else could hurt me more than I what I felt. Jasper then gently tugged Alice away from me and she started to sob into his shirt. I suddenly felt calm and I could tell Jasper was using his powers on her.

"She thinks we don't want her, She thinks we don't love her anymore" Alice squeaked.

I looked at Rosalie and saw confusion, sorrow, and anger in her eyes. Then she suddenly said "Wait, there's more" Everyone looked at her again and then focused on the image she projected.

"He doesn't want me anymore, He doesn't want me anymore, He doesn't want me anymore…" She whispered to herself over and over again. Then there was the rustling again and everyone in the van froze. Out came Charlie "OH MY GOD BELLA!" and started shouting more things and more people came out. We all let out a heavy breath and relaxed. Charlie had by now lifted her into his arms and the dog Jacob Black was there. I heard some growling on the other side of me but I didn't turn to see who it was. I just focused on Bella.

The image then stopped. I turned to face everyone else; they were all relieved that Bella was safe now but there eyes still burning with anger for what I did and that the dog would dare to ask to carry Bella.

The rest of the drive we all just sat in silence and projections coming out from time to time to just check on Bella.


	2. Not a dream

Bella's POV

I don't know how long it had been but it seemed like I was sleeping forever! From the light that was coming from outside I could tell that today was going to be a very rainy and grey day. My whole body ached and I don't know why. I had such a horrid dream, it was about Edward and his family leaving me. I laughed to myself and got up and turned to kiss Edward on the cheek. To my surprise he wasn't there. Heck, I wasn't even in my room! "CHARLIE" I shouted, and at that moment I regretted it. My voice was hoarse and sounded like I choked on something. Nausea swept over me and  
I realised it wasn't a dream. Charlie obviously heard me attempt to speak and came into the room the next instant. "What happened?" I said really quiet so my voice wouldn't crack. Didn't help. My voice cracked up anyways. "Shh Bella don't talk. You had a pretty rough night, how are you feeling?" I repeated myself "What happened, where are the Cullen's" Charlie looked upset and was juggling the thought of explaining now. "Well Bella, everyone in town know that the Cullen's were leaving. Carlisle has found a better job but no one knows where exactly. When I heard the news I cam rush home to check on you a realised you weren't in the house, but your car was out from. So I called the station and sent out a search for you. I thought that Edward had taken you with them." He said that with anger in his voice and for a second I thought he sounded scared. _I wish_ I thought to myself. After a few moments and I didn't reply he asked "are you okay?" _NO_ I thought to myself "Yeah I'm fine" I whispered. Charlie noticed the uncertainty in my voice and decided to push on the subject. "so, what did that Cullen boy say to you?"

"I don't want to talk about it"

"Oh okay, well the doctor will be here soon"

"What doctor?" I realised I sounded hopeful and Charlie noticed

"Doctor Yung" he said with wary eyes

I didn't reply. There was then a rasp knock on the door that startled me. Charlie went to get it. I laid there soaking in the memory from last night. I suddenly felt like I was going to cry, but I held it in. I heard Charlie's voice and another mans voice. Then they walked in. It was doctor yung. He looked nothing like Carlisle. He was fat short and ugly with lots of facial hair. I looked away from them in the doorway.

"Hello Ms.Swan"

I nodded

"Okay let's do a check up"

He checked my eyes, ears, nose, mouth and my pulse. He has asked me to take breaths in and out. It amazed me by how it hurt to breath and how hard it was. I realised I wasn't feeling to well and my head hurt a lot. Then he asked some questions.

"Do you feel sick?"

I nodded again

"Where do you feel sick?"

"My head hurts, my throat hurts, and it feels like I'm going to throw up" I said hoarsely

He backed up a bit at my last words.

"Were you in the rain for a long time yesterday?"

I nodded

"How long?"

"6 hours"

His eyes widened in shock and he shook his head from side to side

"That's not good" He looked suddenly very troubled "I think you might be very sick ms.swan"

"How sick?" Charlie butted in and he sounded very alert

"Well, from her being out so long in the rain and the weather conditions last night were not pretty. She might be so sick that she has to stay in the hospital."

Charlie's mouth hung wide open and I was alarmed

"No, I don't want to go" I said trying to make my voice loud and clear.

"You have no choice, it may be very serious. You need to get a full check up"

He then put his hand on my forehead and jerked it away suddenly

"My god! You're burning up!" With that he took out his cell phone and punched in numbers with his chubby fingers. "Hello? We need to make a room clear for a Bella swan. Yes. Thank you." And snapped his phone shut. "Chief swan? May you please help your daughter into her car? We must rush her into the hospital right away" At once Charlie lifted me up into his arms and walked cautiously towards the door. I couldn't tell what was happening because at that moment I felt a rush go over me and I felt very weak and light headed.

I must have passed out in the car because when I woke up I was in a hospital bed. I got up slowly and saw Charlie in the chair next to me.

"Bella! You're awake! How are you feeling?"

"Fine" I lied. I was feeling horrible and my head ached even more

Charlie knew I was lying because I was a terrible liar. "Do you feel like your going to throw up" He said uneasy and leaned back a little.

"No. Im fine"

Charlie frowned "What's wrong dad?" my voice was starting to get worse and it was getting harder to speak.

"Its nothing Bella, it's just that, you never smile anymore and you never blush anymore and you have gotten paler, much much paler. Its like you look almost _dead" _he whispered very quietly. I just looked at him for a while and then laid down. Charlie had then got up from his chair and walked towards the door and turned to me "Well Bells, I got to get to work. Ill come back right after work. Almost the whole town knows that you're in the hospital so don't be surprised if you get a few visits. Hopefully when I come back they will know how sick you are" He smiled weakly and walked out the door.

I thought about Charlie's words over and over again in my head you _look almost dead _I wished I was. I have nothing else to live for anymore. I felt that my pillow was damp and realised I had been crying.


	3. Shes back

Edwards POV

We were finally at our new house, in Niagra falls. It was more sunny here than in forks but we decided it didn't matter. None of us were going to go to school. We al decided to say that we were a homeschool kind of family or, we were all out of university. Even though Alice and I don't look like it , we would figure something out. We were already settled and unpacked and we gathered in the living room for the devastating news.

"Bella's sick in the hospital." Rosalie said with blank eyes.

We all sat in silence. I couldn't help but think that this was all my fault.

"This is all my fault" I whispered. Everyone looked at me with anger and dismay in their eyes.

"This is not your fault Edward. Its everyones fault, not just yours. We all should of stopped you from telling us to move, but we didn't. Bella is the one that was so reckless to not take care of herself in the rain. So do not go blaming yourself" Carlisle said in a calm and convincing voice. But I knew it was my fault. If I hadn't decided to move we wouldn't be in this ridiculous situation. Alice was right, I should of brought Bella back to the safety of her home.

"Carlisle is right Edward" I was surprised to see Alice being so nice to me. "I'm sorry I yelled at you earlier. I was wrong. Its all of our faults." she said in a vaulnerable voice and smiled weakly. I tried to smile and that brightend Alice's mood a bit.

"All we have to do is hope that they find out whats wrong with her and cure her."Esme said sweetly. We all nodded and sat there for a few more moments of silence.

"Well then! Who wants to go hunting and see what kind of new game they have here?!" Emmett said trying to lightend the mood. Everyone smiled and headed for the door. I, myself wasn't in much of the mood but decided to go anyway.

"Well, crap, all they have here are foxes and deers!" said a very dissapointed Emmet. We were in the forest, we ahd to travel a little bit farther from our house to get here.

"Well I like the foxes! There actually very cute" Alice said a little bit cheerfully. Jasper chuckled to himself and shook his head slightly, obviously amused of Alice's sudden admire for animals.

"Hmpf!" Emmet mummbled and walked away.

I didn't feel like joining in so I walked about until I found a big rock and sat down. _I guess I was just trying to keep Bella safe, but I made her sick by doing so. _I thought to myself. _I wonder why Rosalie can hear Bella's thoughts. I thought Bella was immune to vampire powers_. I was suddenly very curious.

"Carlisle"

"Hmm?" Carlisle replied, he was occupied by his playfull children, running around with the animals.

"How come Rosalie can hear Bella's thoughts? I thought she was immune to our powers."

I looked around and saw that everyones gaze turned to me and Carlisle and they all headed toward us to listen.

"Well Edward, Rosalie's power is very very rare. She may be the only vampire ever to have this kind of power." he said that proudly and turn to smile at Rosalie. I thought Rosalie would be boasting and be so full of herself. But she looked troubled.

_I like my new power, but sometimes being able to see things you don't want to is'nt fun. _She thought. I looked at her sympathetically and gave her a slight smile. She returned the smile.

"Rosalie?" Carlisle brought us both out of our thoughts. Her eyes darted towards Carlisle

"Yes?"

"Has anything happend in your visions since you first recieved them untill now? Has there been any changes?"

"Well, Sort of. I can't realy hear her thoughts aymore, they arent very clear now. Its like... there fading..." She said very quietly

"Mmm... Just what I thought" We all turned to Carlisle with curious eyes.

"Bella is quite a special human, she is immune to most powers. Soon, you might not be able to hear her thoughts at all, and sometimes they might come out in little words and whispers."

Dang it, and I thought I had someway of reading her mind now. I grimaced.

"Its getting late we should go back" I said. We all got up and bolted towards our house.

BELLAS POV

I layed there very quietly, crying to myself when there was a sudden knock at the door.

"Come in" My voice was so bad it was on the rank of leaving me. Then I wouldn't be able to talk for a while. To my surprise it was Jessica!

"Oh my gosh! you look terrible! are you feeling okay?" more babbling... I wasn't paying attention to her and she noticed.

"So... uhm...I heard about the... Cullens..." her eyes darted to mine to check if I was angry. I curious to find out the whole story about what happend.

"What did you hear?" I ask. She flinched at the sudden croak of my voice

'Well uhm... people said that Doctor Cullen got a better job in Niagra Falls. There kids arent going to be going to school there.I heard that there going to be homeschooled by there mom" she said akwardly.

When I didn't reply she kept going. "So,what did... you know who... say to you?" I was amused and gratefull that she didn't say his name.

"I don't really want to talk about it..." her eyes dropped down to her lap and she looked sad. "But I was really upset and just... I don't know stayed in the forest" I added quickly before I could hurt her feelings.

"Oh... You look so different... you look dead." De ja vu just hit me on the side of my head. Hadnt Charlie said that earlier? I guess I really did look different. I wonder whats wrong with me.

"Yeah, alot of people have said that lately." I murmered.

"Yeah when Mike and Angela heard what happend they went nuts" She laughed. I stayed silent deep in my thoughts, until there was a knock on the door.

"Oh hi Jessica" It was Charlie

"Hi Cheif swan!" She chirped all traces of her sadness gone. She then turned to me "Well I guess I'll be going, Ill tell Mike and Angela that your okay. Bye Bella!" with that she slipped out the door.

"So Bells, did you have fun lying here all day?" He said amused. I just nodded and didn't smile. He saw my reaction and decided to change the subject.

"The doctor is just down the hall, he said he would be here in a few minutes. He knows whats wrong with you."

"Oh." was all said. Charlie suppressed a sigh " Bella, I really wish you ahd taken care of yourself, you shouldn't lose your mind over some boy"

I was about to snap back at Charlie but I hld my tougne. There was another knock on the door and in came Doctor Yung.

"Hella Ms.swan" he smiled "And Cheif Swan" and nodded to Charlie.

"The result we got from your test aren't very clear, and it was very difficult to figure out. But we think you have Hypothermia." He said his voice very serious. "You should not have gone out in the rain for such a long time and it was very cold that night too." I sighed, Great Hypothermia. Just great!. "You will ahve to stay with us for a little while and when your a bit better you can take care o yourself at home." I groaned. I didn't want to stay here. I wanted to leave.NOW!

With that dealt with the doctor say goodbye and left the room. "Well Bells, I guess I should call your mother and tell her whats going on." and left the room. I grimaced the thought about how Renee would react. I closed my eyes and just laid there deep in thought. I heard the door open and footsteps come in. I thought it was Charlie so I didn't open my eyes. Then I heard it. The voice. It was so Familiar.

"Hello Bella, nice to see you again" That bone-chilling voice was so familiar. I opened my eyes and all I saw was a huge Wave of Fiery red hair go out the door. Victoria.


	4. Decided

"no...no no no...NO!" I roared with frustration. "It can't be! She can't be back!" I grabbed something and threw it againts the wall. I didn't pay any attention to what it was. I can't believe Vitoria is back and she dared to even go to Bella? UGH I am so furious! I swear I will track her down and rip her limbs apart. I promised myself that.

On top of all that! i can't believe Bella has Hypothermia! thats not good at ALL.

"EDWARD CALM DOWN!" Shreiked Alice.

"HOW CAN I CALM DOWN WHEN VICTORIA SHOWS HER FACE AT THE HOSPITAL! SHE WAS IN A ROOM ALONE._ALONE_. WITH BELLA! SHE COULD OF KILLED HER RIGHT THEN AND THERE AND WE WOULDN'T BE ABLE TO DO ANYTHING!" I was losing it. My temper was quite short when it came to Bella. I loved her so much. I will not let anything happen to her.

"What are we going to do" Jasper said quietly. Then it struck me. I didn't even know what we were going to do. I had promised Bella that she would never see me again. But yet she had broken her promise about taking care of herself. So now, I could break my own promise.

"We should go back" Emmett said, almost at the exact time I was going to say it. We all thought about it and everyone looked at me. They all knew I wouldn't want to go back, but now that Bella is in more danger than I thought, we had to.

"Emmetts right, we should go back." I replied simply.

"Well then! it's decided! we're going back to Forks!" Alice said delightedly

BPOV

Oh my god! Was that Victoria? It must of been. I dont know that many fiery red heads with voices like that. What am I going to do! She wants to kill me. I know it. I was suddenly feeling sick to the core and I was shaking violently. I got up and started slowly towards the bathroom. I felt so weak. I collapsed right there on the cold floor. At the exact moment Charlie came in

"Well I just got off the phone, your mother was hysterical really...BELLA! OH MY GOSHH ! ARE YOU OKAY" He quickly rushed to meand was at my side the next moment helping me up. I pointed towards the bathroom and Charlie knew exactly what I had meant. I swiftly picked me up and went to the bathroom, set me on my feet and thats when it happend. I threw up, and that wasn't the worst part of it. I threw up _blood_.

"Holy! DOCTOR! SOMEONE COME IN HERE!" He left my side to call the doctor and was at my side then second. I was in so much pain, and my stomach was flipping. I felt even weaker and I was drifting off, then tere was total blackness.

* * *

I know this was a short chapter but I will be writing more! D 


	5. Soon to be assistant

We had all been sitting in the living room, staring at the now blank wall; there was an image of Bella just a few seconds ago.

"Oh my god, what's wrong with her!?" Alice said frantically.

"Why is she throwing up blood?" Rosalie said blankly.

"Well it's a symptom, but I don't think you throw up blood when you have hypothermia, but it could be possible. Unless… there's something else that's wrong with her." Carlisle said, it sounded as if he were talking to himself. His expression was full or worries.

"THOSE STUPID DOCTORS CAN'T EVEN FIGURE IT OUT!" I shouted. I was enraged with anger. Carlisle is the only doctor who would know how to figure out what's wrong with her right away. But those stupid doctors take forever!

Emmett padded me on the shoulder for comfort and trying to calm me. I calmed down and the mood in the room did to. I shot a glance at Jasper and he looked swiftly away.

I then jerked my head towards Alice, her face was blank. She was having a vision.

"Oh…My god" she whispered.

I tensed and the anger was coming back to me.

"What? What happened?" more than one voice said.

"Victoria is going to kidnap Bella" I hissed.

BPOV

When I woke up, I couldn't tell where I was. My eyes were blurred and there was an extremely bright light and it hurt my fragile eyes. When my vision cleared everything was white. I was in a private room now. The last room had other beds but they weren't occupied. But this room was exactly like the other one except, my bed was the only one in here. There was a chair beside my bed and I noticed Charlie fast asleep with a blanket over him. His eyes popped open when I moved.

"Bella! How are you feeling?"

I didn't reply. I was still in shock from the Victoria incident and my heart was not functioning right. It had taken to much in the last few days with Edward and now Victoria. I thought I was going to be happy with Edward and he was my heaven. But now it's a total hell hole.

Charlie eyed me and then sighed.

"They think that your sickness is worse than hypothermia Bella, and you look horrible" He tried to be amusing at his last words but I didn't laugh. I never wanted to laugh again, nothing seemed funny to me anymore.

"What do you mean my sickness is _worse_? Hypothermia is as bad as it gets!"

"Well I don't know, they have to do a few more test. But the good news is that you can be taken care of at home now. The doctor will come by every so often and when something goes wrong I call them and drive you strait here." He tried to sound cheerful.

I nodded my head and looked out the window. The sky was an orange colour, the sun was setting.

After I got tired of looking out the window I lay back down onto my pillow and closed my eyes. There was a rasp knock at the door and in walked Doctor Yung.

He was talking to Charlie about me going back home when I saw over his shoulder and in the hall, fiery red hair pass by pushing a bed.

"Doctor Yung" I tried my best to talk

He looked at me amazed that I was even talking to him "Yes Bella?"

"Who is that nurse with the red hair pushing the bed?"

He looked towards the door and by now she was gone.

"Oh, she's new here. She got a job here the same day you came to the hospital actually. The patient she was pushing was a pregnant mother, she's about to give birth" he said that happily and a big smile on his face.

I gulped "oh"

"Why do you ask?"

"Oh, she just looks familiar" I muttered still looking out into the hall.

"Well she said she's new in town and she has a great medical record. She's being promoted as my assistant soon. She will be helping to take care of you"

Horror overwhelmed me and I felt my eyes go wide with shock. "Bella? Bella! BELLA?" I heard Charlie say my name trying to get me out of my thoughts but I tuned him out.

All I could hear were screams coming from the direction Victoria went and they were cut off immediately. I was the only one that knew that they were not screams from giving birth. Victoria was feeding.


	6. alone

Chapter 6

OMG I AM SO SORRY! i havent updated in awhile because I'm so busy with back to school stuff.. gotta get ready.. and UGH!:p and Im also going to newyork on saturday and i wont be back till tuesday ! so i wont be writing at the time. but now i have to write chapter 6!

* * *

It had been a few days since I got home. I was feeling better but I still looked deathly ill. I got up and looked at myself in my long mirror. My hair looked really dark againt my pale, almost white, skin. My lips were a tinted pink but close enough to white. I had bags under my eyes and I was skinnier than ever. I then glanced out the window and saw that it was very sunny today.That was very rare.

I was so tired that I couldn't stand. I had grew very weak in the past couple of days. I attempted but fell back onto the bed. The only way to get out of bed was to roll off! I turned my body until i was at the edge of the bed and rolled onto the floor with a 'huff'. I eventually got dressed which felt like an hour, and went downstairs. I didn't have an appetite anymore, so the past few days I haven't eaten anything but a few granola bars. Yet I still threw up blood. I still couldn't stop thinking about the Cullens. They were probably much happier without me now. I bit my lip to fight back tears. I was surprised to see that Charlie wasn't even up yet. But I felt like I need to be alone.Even though I'm utterly alone, I can't believe I needed it too. I guess I deserved all this pain and suffering, I didn't deserve Edward, or his family, I didn't deserve Charlie's care, I didn't even deserve to even live. All I deserved was to be alone and to die. I quickly sprawled a note on a peice of paper

Charlie,

I went out to be alone for awhile, don't worry I'll be home soon. Don't come looking for me. I need time to think Brakfast will be in the microwave.

Love, Bella.

With that I quickly got my coat and went out the door.

There was only one place where I knew I would be alone. I started up my egine with a roar and started driving towards the cliffs.

* * *

Sorry its so small, but its 4 am and I'm TIRED! not to mention sick! yeah I know. SICK IN THE SUMMER:o:o! garr! enways I'll hopefully upload tommorrow.

Must dash, Tootalah 3


	7. The cliffs

Chapter 7

I was in my room, moping about, not in the mood to do anything and still wondering about my Bella. We needed a plan to get Victoria before she gets Bella. We still had no clue when it was going to happen. I was outraged that she was going to be Bella's new assistant! I will never let that happen no matter what! Whatever plan we were going to have we have to make it quick. The walls of my room were a Orange-gold colour and the curtains were a shade darker. My walls were completely blank except for a medium sized mirror. I didn't exactly need it, but I kept it just to feel human from time to time. Just then Rosalie burst into my room

"EDWARD! I'M HAVING ANOTHER PROJECTION! AND I HAVE NO CLUE WHAT BELLA IS DOING!" She said quickly but with my sharp ears I heard her perfectly.

"What's happened?" Curious and anxious Jasper was at the door. I noticed that the whole family was at the door and starting to fill up into my room.

"Show us" Carlisle urged Rosalie calmly.

On the flat surface of my empty wall was a projected picture of Bella. She was at the cliffs. Everyone froze. What was she thinking of going there. It was dangerous and she is sick enough as it is. I then noticed what Bella was doing. We all noticed. She was crying.

"If only, I never came to Forks, none of this would of happened and I would still have no idea that there were all these wonderful creatures in the world" she whispered to herself.

Guilt washed over me. It was my fault that Bella was suffering. I should have left her alone ever since that day at forks high. If I had stayed she would be in danger. And when I leave she's still in danger. No matter what she will always be in danger and I don't know if I will always be there to protect her. Pain stabbed at my dead heart. I couldn't imagine Bella dieing and it being my fault. I could never live up to it.

Just then Bella swung her legs over the side of the cliff. I heard Esme gasp and Alice let out a little shriek. Emmett's eyes were wide circles. I held my breath praying to myself she wouldn't jump. Everyone sat there in silence to watch Bella's next movement. Fortunately she just sat there watching the wild waves below. I was a little edgy; I should be there right now leading her away from danger. Instead I'm sitting here watching.

Just then there was rustling in the bushes, and a shadow stepped out. I cursed under my breath. It was the mutt, Jacob. Bella hadn't noticed him behind her yet.

"Oh, Hey Bella"

Bella screamed and nearly fell over the edge, but Jacob caught her in time.

_Stupid canine, that's right catch her, or I would rip you to pieces if you were the one to cause her death _I thought to myself

I could hear low growls behind me. It was Emmett; his eyes were almost pitch black. So were Alice's.

"Whoa there! Be careful" Jacob said after placing Bella on her feet again.

"Just when I thought I was alone" She muttered.

"You look awful Bella, have you been eating anything! You look like a vamp- uh, I mean, you look dead."

Bella looked up and it was shocking to see Bella look that way. Her eyes were full of hate and anger. It looked like she was going to snap at him but then her eyes started to get all watery and she looked away.

"Actually, no I haven't been eating much." She replied, her expression blank. There was absolutely no colour in her. She never even blushed anymore and it looked like her eyes were duller. They didn't have that happy shine in them anymore.

"Uh, so… how are you? Are you still sick?"

"I'm fine. Just fine! My hearts been broken, I've been crying for days. I have an illness and the doctors aren't even sure what it is! I'm throwing up blood and I haven't eaten anything and I look like a VAMPIRE! IS THAT WHAT YOU WERE GOING TO SAY BEFORE?! AND ON TOP OF ALL THAT VICTORIA IS OUT TO GET ME! SHE WANTS TO KILL ME! IT SEEMS LATELY EVERYONE WANTS ME DEAD! MAYBE I SHOULD JUST JUMP OFF THIS STUPID CLIFF AND LET EVERYONE BE HAPPY!" She said that all in a rush and she was out of breath. Then dropped her head into her hands. We were all shocked by what she had said and she even said the word vampire. The Jacob boy looked shocked to and then shook his head full of awareness.

"What! THERES A VAMPIRE OUT TO KILL YOU AND YOU DIDN'T EVEN TELL ME? YOUR'E IN A LOT OF DANGER" He said flabbergasted.

"I know" she sighed.

"Well we have to do something! I'll call Sam!" With that he flipped open a little black cell phone and started punching in numbers.

"Hey Sam! I need to talk to you. It's urgent. Okay we'll meet you at my garage okay? Well when I say we'll, I mean me a Bella. OH common Sam! Okay thank you. Bye" he snapped it shut and looked at Bella. She still had her head in her hands. He sat down beside her.

"Bella…" he whispered. I could see in his eyes that he was hurt. I felt compassion for the dog for a second, but it passed. Her head shot up and there were tears streaming down her face.

"Jacob, he left me" she whispered quietly.

The mutt tried to pull her up against him but she backed away. She looked scared for some reason. He looked down and let his arms drop.

"I don't know why you can't love me Bella. What is it that Cullen has that I don't?"

"My heart" she said so quietly I almost never heard it.

"I gave him my heart! I trusted him with my life! In fact he was my life! He said he would never let anything hurt me! Out of all the times I have been hurt or injured this has been the WORST! I don't think I can love anybody anymore. I don't think I can trust them." Tears rolling down her face again and the video stopped. I couldn't take it anymore. I had truly hurt Bella.

I looked around to face my family. There faces were emotionless and full of grief. I stood up and rushed to the door.

"Where are you going?" Someone asked. It sounded like Carlisle.

"I don't know" I simply replied and sped out the door.

* * *

Heyy! Sorry it took so long. I'm still sick -.-! and I'm going to be sick while im going to the USA too! tear tear. GUESS WHAT! IM GOING TO WASHINGTON TOO! anddd!!! We might go to forks ! AHHH lol! anyways tommorrow is friday and I have to get up at 6. Sooo!! im pulling an all nighter tommorrow(Actually today since its 4:30) and not sleeping . During that time I MIGHT write moreeeeee for this story. Lately ive gotten ideas for another story but i dont have that together yett.. sooo if i dont write then you will have to wait till tuesday night!

Well much love! tootalah XoX!


	8. AUTHORS NOTE

Heyy you guys! ahaha! you guys should go to forks too! Anyway I just woke up and I'm getting ready to go! Sorry I couldn't write anymore because when you TRY to stay up 3 days in a row with no sleep. Its pretty damn hard! and I sorta collapsed onto my bed! ahah! anyways.. ill try to write the next chapter on paper when im in the US and then it will be faster for me to upload. Okay well, time for me to be off! Ill be back on tuesday night!

TA TA TILL THEN ! Xox


	9. thinking

Oh my god you guys! I dont even know what happend. I havent written for this story in over a year!! I guess I just write in the summer when I have time. I remember writing before my grade 8 year even started NOW ITS OVER! just to let you guys know it was one rad year and graduation was sickk. LOL anyways. IM GUNNA START WRITING AGAIN! WOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOT! here is the ninth chapter alot of you guys have been waiting for , for so long! hopefully I will finish writing this story by the end of this summer. :)

Bella's POV

"Just let me call Charlie to let him know I'm okay" I said quietly.

"Alright" Jacob handed me the little black phone

I dialled the numbers slowly and put the phone to my ear. I quickly retracted. The ringing was so loud to my fragile ears it hurt.

"Hello?" I heard Charlie say

"Ugh Charlie stop yelling!"

"I'm not Bella. Are you okay? Where are you?" He sounded concerned

"Don't worry I'm fine. I'm with Jacob."

"Oh really? Well that's great" I knew what he was thinking. He wanted me to spend more time with Jacob so I would forget Edward. I suddenly felt a very sharp pain in my heart. I don't think I could go on any long like this. It was too much for me to take.

"Bella?" I forgot Charlie was still on the phone.

"Yeah its soooooo great" I said sarcastically and rolled my eyes. I looks sideways at Jacob and knew that he had heard me because he had pointed his nose into the air and turned his head the other direction with a 'humph'.

I finished talking to Charlie and handed back the phone to Jacob.

"I'm not deaf you know" Jacob said pointedly.

"Sorry" I mumbled.

"Okay, lets go, Sam's waiting for us."

Edwards POV.

I decided to go for a walk. This was all too much for me. I will go back to Bella I assured myself. As soon as I come up with a plan that will work. But how... just... how... This frustrated me and I let out a sigh. I pinched the bridge of my nose and let out a long breath. I started walking back to the house. I opened the door and I heard my families voices talking about Bella.

"Stupid mutt" Emmett growled

Immediately I was concerned

"What happened!?"

"The dog is bringing Bella to his pack because he found out Victoria is after her" Alice hissed

I felt jealousy and concern in me, but I also felt relief.

"Why are you relieved Edward?" Jasper asked curiously and shocked.

All of their eyes turned to me and stared. Sometimes I hated Jaspers power.

"Well for now, she will at least be safe with the dog then by herself. Until we get there of course we will finish the job correctly. As it should be that way."

"I guess you are right my son, Now we need a plan though"

"I still don't like the dog" Emmett growled again.

"Well I don't know about you guys, but I'm just going to rip Victoria's throat out then shove it down the dogs throat. That's a good plan to me" Alice said evilly

I could tell this was going to be a long night.

* * *

This was a short chapter I know I'm sorry :P I will write more soon though


	10. At the garage

Bella's POV

Bella's POV

We arrived at Jacobs's garage. I was scared. The whole pack was there I wouldn't know what to say or if they would be nice to me. But whatever, I shouldn't even care.

Everyone was so much bigger than me. Especially Sam. I looked over at him and saw that he was staring at me. Actually … they were all staring at me.

"Bella" Sam said and nodded to me

"Hey Bella!" I heard Quil and Embry say.

I just looked at them and tried to smile.

"You look like a mess…" Quil said. I gave Jacob a warning look that I was going to snap like I did to him before.

"Never mind that" Jacob said nervously. "We have a bigger problem"

"What happened" Sam said in a calm tone. He always seemed so mysterious to me.

"A red haired bloodsucker is in the town and she's after Bella." Everyone was silent and glancing over at Sam. Which was completely calmed, but his eyes burned with fury.

"We need to hunt her down and kill her, before she can do any harm to anyone. If not for Bella, do it as our job. We are the ones that are supposed to rid the killers." Jacob said at last.

"We will kill this bloodsucker as our duty. But I am letting you know now. I am not doing this just for Bella" Sam said looking right into Jacobs eyes then glancing toward me. I was relieved, yet pained, right now, I would be with the Cullen family thinking of a plan to kill Victoria.

"Alright! Let's kick some vampire ass!" Quil said happily.

"We will need to think of a plan, and I need to know everything you know about her Bella" Sam said to me urgently.

"Well," I looked around and everyone was staring at me again. I was starting to get used to the feeling.

"When I was in the hospital, she was there. And um… she was sort of…feeding on a human in the hospital" I said very quietly, unsure of what their reactions would be. I suddenly heard a huge crash and I saw Paul's hand flash out and whipped a metal bar across the garage. I rattled as it hit the hard cement ground.

"HOW DARE SHE FEED HERE? ESPECIALLY AT THE HOSPITAL!" He was turning scarlet and for a second I could see the werewolf in him. I was scared.

"Okay calm down for now. You will get the chance to do whatever you want to her when we catch her." Jacob said trying to say over the loud shouting of some of them.

"DON'T TELL ME TO CALM DO…THAT…STU...BITCH…" His voice was muffled by Embry and Quil covering his mouth and trying to calm him down. Once he was, they started to talk again

"What else happened Bella" Jacob urged on.

"Well. I'm very sick. And my doctor can't handle that many patients so he told me that Victoria will be his new assistant. That means she will be so called 'taking' care of me. Which I know she will end up trying to kill me just like everyone has been trying to do lately. More like hurting me and now I really want to punch SOMEONE IN THE FACE" I couldn't help it. I needed to let the anger out, and I just sort of lost it.

I looked around, and all of their eyes were wide.

"AHHA I NEVER KNEW YOU HAD IT IN YOU BELLA!" Quil said laughing hysterically. They were all laughing actually.

"Wow" was all Paul said. "This should be easy then, we can trick her"

Everyone was talking among themselves, when I felt a light tap on my shoulder. I turned it was Jacob. He looked troubled and sad.

"What did you mean when you said very sick…?" He was looking down and wouldn't look at me

"Actually Jacob, they don't even know…" We sat their in silence while the rest of them thought of a plan.


	11. The vision

Bella's POV

Edwards POV

We had just seen Bella with the pack and their coming up with a plan. I know they won't be good enough. At least they are being well enough to try. It will have to last until we get there. Then I can finally be with my Bella. For the past few days I have been thinking of a plan that will work, and not get Bella harmed in anyway. Every time I think of Victoria kid napping Bella I get so furious. If she even lays a hair on Bella, no one would even want to know what I would do.

I heard a light knocking at my door.

"Edward?" It was Alice. "Can I come in?"

"Sure" I said quietly. Knowing that she could hear me well enough.

"Are you okay?" She eyed my curiously. Then glanced around the room. All of my curtains were closed and it was almost black in the room. I never noticed I was sitting in the dark.

"I don't know" I said in a whisper.

"You know Bella will be okay. She will be safe with the mutts until we get there."

"I know, but none of this would have happened if it wasn't for me." I sighed.

I looked at her and I could tell she was getting a little mad

"We have said this before. None of this is your fault. It's all of ours. We will get to Bella soon enough. In fact I came up here to get you. Carlisle is calling everyone we are making a plan now."

With that I quickly got up and went to the door and looked back to see her following me. We got downstairs and everyone was there. Emmett and Rosalie were sitting in the love seat and jasper was sitting on the floor. While Esme and Carlisle were sitting on the couch. I took a seat on the one person chair and Alice sat on Jaspers lap.

"Okay. We don't have much time since we don't know exactly when Victoria will take Bella. She should be okay for now with the pack but we need to think of a plan **now**."

Carlisle said calmly. When everyone understood what he said he continued.

"We need to think of everything. We know Victoria is Bella's nurse, and she will most likely be sent to Bella's house to 'check' on her and that will probably be the moment Victoria strikes" Everyone was nodding in agreement.

"Now Alice," He turned to her. "Please my dear, try to remember what the vision looked like. Where did Victoria take Bella?"

Alice was concentrating very hard "All I remember is that there was a huge field with grass and trees"

That sounded so familiar…It couldn't be. "Were there flowers and the sun was directly above shining there? And were the trees surrounding the area like a circle?" I asked urgently. Alice was surprised at my question and took a while to answer.

"Yes. That's exactly how it looked…" She trailed off. I was shocked. Then it turned to anger. Actually I was furious. I knew exactly where Victoria was going to take her. I never noticed them calling my name because I was so furious and lost in my thoughts.

"Edward HELLOOO??" Emmett was screeching by now and out of breath.

"What is it my son? Do you know where that is?" Carlisle asked curiously. All eyes were on me. But I kept my eyes on the ground. To enraged to look at anyone.

"I know exactly where Victoria is taking Bella; she's taking her to our meadow. The place I and Bella always use to go." They all went silent. Then I noticed Alice. She was having a vision. When she finally came back she was stunned for a few seconds than questionably happy.

"I know when Victoria is going to take her" She said with a smile on her face.

"When? What happened in your vision?" Jasper asked curiously

"I had a vision of Bella's doctor talking to Victoria, He told her to go to Bella's house tomorrow night to uhm… take blood samples" She said slowly taking a look over at me. I felt my jaw harden.

"Then we will go tomorrow morning to Forks and I will stop all of this once and for all" Was all I said before I started heading upstairs.

"You mean we will all help stop this together" I heard someone say just before my door quietly shut and I headed to my couch and pressed the play button on my CD player and shut out everything by listening to Claire de lune.


	12. plans

Bella's POV

Bella's POV

I was laying down in the living room on the couch because I was feeling ill again. Everyday it has been getting worse and worse and now I don't even have much strength to walk anymore. Suddenly my ears were filled with the ringing of the phone. It was so loud I couldn't take it. I struggled to get up and grab the phone.

"Hello?" I said weakly. I kept my voice quiet so it wouldn't crack.

"Bella? Sorry to wake you. I just got a call from Doctor Yung. He just told me that his new assistant will be coming by tomorrow night to check up on you and take some blood from you." I sat there in shock while the phone slipped from my hand and crashed onto the floor with a loud clatter. I couldn't believe it. She was coming tomorrow night. The nightmare of my life is coming tomorrow to take blood from me. And I knew she would be taking more than a few samples from me.

"Bella honey? Are you okay? Are you there?" I heard Charlie say on the line sounding alarmed. I quickly picked up the phone.

"Oh okay, I have to go now bye."

"Are you okay? Do you need me to come ho" I hung up the phone while he was talking and quickly called Jacob.

"Hello?" I heard him say. I held the phone a little bit away from my ears so it wouldn't be so loud.

"Jacob, come over now. I have something to tell you."

"Why? what happened?" He said sounding alarmed

"Just come and bring the pack." With that I hung up and fell onto the couch. With all the shock and news I felt even worse my vision was getting blurry and I felt like I was going to throw up. I heard a rasp knock at the door. I slowly got up holding onto the table for support and went to open the door.

"Hey Bells, We came as fast as we cou... woahhh are you okay? You don't look so good." I looked at him and I could tell he was concerned. I felt guilt creeping up on me. All this time Jacob has cared for me and had been there for me. I guarantee if I never met Edward I would be with Jacob, happy and I wouldn't be sick. But even as I thought this. I wouldn't want that. I would still want **Edward**. I couldn't take it, I felt to sick. I buckled down on my legs sitting on the floor. I didn't have the strength to get up.

"Bella!" Jacob said alarmed and quickly picked me up cradling me in his arms. He slowly walked over to the couch and put me down. Once again they were all staring at me. But this time, to my surprise they all looked concerned. Even Paul.

"Are you okay? You should go to the hospital" Quil said

"No!" I said almost shouting it.

"Are you sure… they will take care of you. You're in no condition to be at home alone…" Jacob said slowly.

"No." I said flatly. "I'm not going to go to the hospital because then Victoria will get an earlier chance to kill me. Charlie just called me saying that Victoria will be coming by tomorrow night." I said trying my best not to lose my voice. I felt all the blood rush to my head and I laid my head on the pillow before I could pass out.

"Well then. We will be ready for her then" Sam said.

"She won't touch you Bella" Jacob said his eyes narrowed and I could hear a low growl in his throat.

I broke out into a coughing fit and Embry was patting my back to try and calm me down. I have never seen them care about me like this before. It felt different. It made me said because they reminded me of how the Cullen's use to take care of me. When my coughing stopped I looked at Sam.

"So what are you going to do?" I asked as my eyes were slowly shutting.

"You won't have to worry about that Bella. Just rest up and leave it to us. We will take care of the blood sucker."

By now I was slowly drifting into a deep sleep and I could hear in the distance of all of them getting up and heading to the door. But before they left I felt Jacob kiss me on the forehead and whisper

"I love you Bella, get better…"


	13. The letter

I had woken up in a huge sweat

I had woken up in a huge sweat. I looked around and saw that I was still on the couch. I must have slept all day here since the pack left. I looked at the clock it said 4:30 A.M. I slowly got up and quickly regretted it because I was so dizzy. It was so hot I couldn't bare it. I think I had a fever, and I was going to pass out. Slowly and carefully I got off the couch and tried to make my way upstairs to Charlie's room. I know I don't normally do this but this time I felt to sick to take care of myself. It was pitch black and I could hardly see anything. I stumbled into the coffee table and counter and tripped going up the stairs and almost sliding back down them. Times like these, I needed to be careful or I would break my neck I finally reached his door and slowly opened it.

"Charlie…?"

No answer.

"Charlie?!" I said a bit louder.

Still no answer. I finally flicked on the lights and saw to my surprise that he wasn't there. I started to panic. Maybe he had an emergency. He would have left a letter or a note while I was sleeping and he probably didn't want to wake me. I slowly started to head downstairs and back to the living room. I was right; on the coffee table was a piece of white paper that read:

**Bell's there was an issue down at the station so I won't be home until tomorrow morning. Take care of yourself and if you feel really sick call me or the hospital. **

**Love you, Charlie.**

**P.S. Please eat something in the morning it might help.**

Now that I knew where he was I wasn't so panicked anymore. I decided I was going to watch some T.V. but when I went to go reach for the controller I noticed a little red envelope on the table. I hadn't noticed it before. And Panic shot through me again, Charlie wouldn't leave another note and no one else but the pack had come today but I didn't see them bring an envelope. I slowly reached out to grab it and my hands were shaking. Actually my whole body was shaking. I really hope it's not what I thought it was. The envelop was bright red sealed with gold wax on the front was my name in cursive writing

_Bella_

I carefully opened and took out the letter that was dull beige and seemed very dull. Like the paper I would try to make for history class to make those letters that explorers would send. It smelled of perfume. **Girl's perfume**

It read:

Dear Bella,

Guess who…

It is so nice to see you again. I don't know if you have seen me. But I have been watching you. **Very **closely. Almost everyday even when you don't expect it. I'm so excited for our little appointment tomorrow. ARENT YOU. It should be fun, don't worry when I take blood from you, you wont feel a thing after I'm done. Sorry we couldn't chat when I dropped by. I was having fun watching you sleep. Hearing your pulse and the blood rush through you. But the **real** fun will have to be tomorrow wont it. And don't you think that I don't know what you're planning with the mutts. Whatever it is. IT WON'T WORK. But oh well, the more we have, the bigger the party is and the fun. I wonder if you're precious Edward will be coming to? Then I could have a chance of killing him while I'm at it too. Oh I forgot. HE LEFT YOU. You know how I feel now don't you. But you will really feel how I do when I kill him before you're eyes. Then your dog friend. But I will save the best for last. You.

Victoria.

The letter slid from my hand and fluttered to the floor. My mouth wide open in the perfect "O" shape and I felt the blood drain from my face. She was watching me and she was going to kill me. And everyone else. But the only person she wouldn't be able to kill is Edward. Unless she knew something I didn't. This gave me hope but it quickly faded. What was going to happened. Suddenly I had trouble breathing and my sight was going in and out. And before I knew it, I had passes out onto the couch again.


End file.
